Of Sugar and Spice
by IceCreamCookie
Summary: In times of hardships, sweets are what you need. "Sweets are justice!" MurasakibaraxOC


**A/N: Hello! Hello! I kinda got addicted to KnB OC stories ._. forgive me O_O **

**but anyways, My freedom from highschool just finished, and I've been craving to write and this just came up. :D I'm hoping to continue this story if you guys ever like it O_O**

**tell me, i'll be writing Chapter 1 for me to practice writing O_O **

**I know this may have a lot of errors, but i'll be sure to fix this in time. **

**Murasakibara's OC fanfics were just cool and the gist of it was all because of candy I guess. **

**anyways, not to make this long. Peace out~ **

**Enjoy~ : **

**~J**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KNB THE CREATOR DOES I ONLY OWN THE OC O_O **

* * *

Prologue

You know what woke me up?

Not the alarm clock. Not my mother who keeps shouting every morning to "get my butt down stairs." Not the sun rays that go through my window, that's just plain cliché you know?

What me up woke me up…? Can you guess?

Meh, I'll tell you anyways.

It's freakishly annoying older brother, Takeshi. AND he threw a freaking bucket of ice at my face!

Let's fast forward to the aftermath.

"Oh my gosh, Rei. Your reaction is priceless." Take-nii said, while I stayed silent and freezing cold. "I should've let, Kei join me! He could've picture your face, it was just so priceless!" he kept on laughing, and that hit the limit point.

"Take-nii…" I said with a murderous intent. "I'll picture your face when I splash it with boiling hot water." I continued while standing up.

"You aren't serious are you?" He asked with sudden fear.

"You tell me, baka-nii." I answered back getting closer to him as I cornered him near my closet while holding a bucket of boiling water that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would." I answered as I smiled my creepy smile.

That shut him up.

And the next thing he did, was the last thing I expected him to do.

He screamed "Help me!" like a girl, and ran out of my room.

And that my dear readers is a lesson and also a warning, never wake me up with a bucket of Ice.

I sighed. This is a great way to start the day, especially when it's my first day as High School student in Yosen.

"What time is it?" I asked myself as I took my towel and other stuff for taking a bath

"It's time to go down and eat." Take-nii said out of nowhere.

"Take-nii, get the hell out of my room!" I screamed holding the bucket of hot boiling water that seriously appeared out of nowhere…and he did.

"This will be a long day." I said, sighing as I entered my bathroom.

* * *

I lazily walk down the stairs, in full Yosen High uniform; taking a look it, I never noticed the details of it before. White blouse and a red neck tie and over those two, I was wearing a black but opened V-neck, that reached to my lower chest, sweater (it kinda fits my size but it's still big) and a gray midupper- thigh length checkered skirt, and me being the insecure girl that I am, I wore black socks that reached beneath my skirt.

I groaned. Well enough of that, I took my black and gold colored watch and wore it, took my bag, rummaged in it, found a sanrio and immediately tied my hair into a ponytail leaving my bangs hanging as I went straight to the kitchen.

"Good Morning…" I said lazily.

"Good morning, Rei-nee!" said my cheerful younger brother named Kei.

"Good morning, dear." My mother said as she placed a plate of pancakes, on the mahogany table ; infront of an empty seat next to Kei.

"Where is Take-nii?" I asked as I sat down quietly and started chowing down on my food.

"He went ahead, didn't want to be late for his first day as a college student in Akita U." My mother answered.

"Oh, I was hoping to give him a piece of my mind." I grumbled.

"And he added quietly though, that he had to escape from you." My mother continued.

I harrumphed, and just continued eating.

"You take your time dearies, school won't start in an hour and a half." My mom said.

Me and Kei both nodded and continued eating.

…I knew it! I was forgetting something!

My Name is Namikaze Reiko, daughter of Misaki and Natsu Namikaze and a sister to both Takeshi and Kei. I have brown wavy hair that reaches up to my upper back and ocean blue eyes , as a family of tall people, thanks to my parents both having "tall genes." At age of 16, I am proudly standing at a height of 5'10.

But to my fantasies, I always hoped I would be short.

We live in Akita and you know what I have to say? "So far, so good."

* * *

I finished breakfast in 15 minutes.

"I'm done!" as I set down the glass that was before filled with water, but now it's not. I headed to the refrigerator to take the two chocolate bars, one with almonds and one was milk chocolate, that I have decided to set aside for this day.

But to my surprise, it's gone.

"Who took my chocolate bars?!" I said.

"Take-nii." Kei answered. And I assure you in "comical terms" that I just did a vein pop.

"Oh he is so gonna get it." I grumbled.

"Now, now dearie, there's still time before school starts. I'll give you extra money so you could buy the sweets you want at the store near your school." My mother said as my eyes brightened with delight.

Oh, how I love sweets! I don't why but I just love them! I even reached the point where I make my own! I have made a lot, like apple pie, cream soufflé, strawberry shortcake, homemade doughnuts, chocolate balls, chocolates that have another flavor inside of them, s'mores, apple strudel and a lot more!

Well maybe because my mother is a baker, but let's leave that for another story. As my mother gave me the extra money, I immediately left for school as I said my goodbyes to them.

Sweets! I can't wait!

* * *

I looked at my watched, and to my surprise its seven fifteen. I still have time to buy those chocolates!

When I reached, sweets delight; a store that sells a lot of sweets.

Entering the store, I immediately looked for my favorite chocolate bars because I was craving for them big time!

Looking for them in such a hurry, hoping I would get them in time for me to enjoy my sweets , I was able to get 16 bars of each flavor—realizing that there were new flavors I told myself "I just have to get them!".

Once I paid for it-Oh crap! I finished all the extra money mother gave me!-I got out but was greeted with a depressing sight.

By the outside of the entrance, there was a black-haired man trying to comfort a purple-haired….GIANT? The purple haired giant was sulking like a kid.

"Ne, Atsushi. We'll look for those later, why not just buy other sweets." The black haired man who I noticed was wearing the same uniform as me and the purple haired giant, said.

"But…Muro-chin….I want Nerunerunerune Candy and lots of em'…" the purple haired giant named Atsushi sulked.

Nerunerunerune Candy? Didn't Kei have one of those, and he gave me some before I left? Meh, I should share my blessings. But seriously, who names their candy Nerunerunerune?!

I walked towards the pair, and tried to get their attention.

"Ano….."I said quietly and to my surprise they heard me.

"Yes? How may we help you?" the black haired man named "Muro-chin" asked.

"I can't help but over hear, his uhm….situation." I said as I pointed at Atsushi. "I have some Nerunerunerune Candy. My brother offered me some as I left for school."

To this point, "Muro-chin" sighed in relief and Atsushi was having sparkly eyes.

"Sadly I only have two, but I can pitch in two chocolate bars to compensate his urge for the candy." I said hopefully, as I handed to Atsushi, the promised sweets and he was smiling like a child.

"That would be great! Thank you so much…." but before "Muro-chin" asked, the bell rang.

"Oh god, it's this late?! I have to go! Bye!" I said as I ran as fast as I could to the gate.

Why does Yosen have to be a big school?! What if I can't find their gym?! It's a good thing they gave my section upon enrollment, but seriously why Yosen?! Why?

I groaned and immediately ran to the gates of Yosen.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ne, Atsushi…she didn't notice that our school uniforms are the same, did she?" "Muro-chin" asked.

"Hnnnn." Was all the purple-haired giant could answer back to his friend he was enjoying the first piece of Nerunerunerune candy given to him by that mysterious brown-haired lady.

"Oh well, I guess we'll see her later. Hopefully we could get into the same class as her because obviously she's a first year."

"Hnnnnnnn."

"Muro-chin" just sighed.

"Come on, let's go."


End file.
